I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel
by Elincia Nightengale
Summary: What if Gohan has been living alone since Cell? What happens when Videl comes into his life? What happens when he starts to noctice things about her, and himself? That are both physical and emotional? - Bad SummaryJust Came Back from Writer's Block -
1. I Try So Hard To Escape

Hey guys. I haven't had any inspiration in forever, and whenever I think of a project, I can never think of an ending.

Well, this should be something I finally finish. For once..lol. I'm basing this on another fic I once read on here. But for some reason cannot find. It was about Gohan and Videl (in the mirai timeline), and him finding and sheltering her. Unfortunantely, it was left very not finished, and I beleive it has been deleted. All I used on that fic was the idea of Gohan finding Videl injured. I thank fic very much.

I also have seen the Blue Lagoon countless times, and plan to make this fic kinda like that. Two teenagers alone. But at the same time, not just for perverts but romance lovers as well. (Trust me, I'll make it work.)

In this fic, Videl...well..for some reason, doesn't really care for her father. It's rather mean...but... I don't think anyone really cares for her Father...so...yeah. Cell killed all of the Z-fighters...(which is also mean...but...it was the only way for me to have them be alone) Although, I am considering bringing perhaps one or two back.

I haven't written in forever, so my writing style may change.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the ideas that I've based mine on. I do not own any songs I may use in this fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel

Chapter One

I Try So Hard To Escape

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She screamed in fustration, clenching her fists. She just couldn't take this anymore. The girl known as Videl couldn't stand any of it. Ever since she was eleven, when her father supposedly "defeated" Cell, she just couldn't take it anymore. All of the lies, all of the stupid whores, all of the stupid money. She just wanted to leave.

Throwing all of her most-needed items in her suitcase she hastly closed it. She picked it up, and started running down the stairs to where all of the air-copters were kept.

The rain pouring down onto the steel roof of the garage, she opened the cockpit threw her suitcase in, and jumped in. Starting the air-copter, she didn't look back as she took off into the rain. Having not a clue to where she was going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan sighed as he entered his home. It was pouring out, and he was soaked from head to toe. He quickly opened the door to his home and shook off all of the extra water on him. He then ran to his room and quickly changed into dryer clothing.

He came back into the kitchen and fixed him something to eat. Eating quietly and thinking to himself, as he always did. He wondered if he could live the way he was living. Alone.

For nearly three years now, since Cell, he had been living alone. Thats how much he hated Cell. How good it felt when he defeated him. Cell had killed everyone he ever knew. Everyone that meant so much to him.

Just the thought of how many people Cell killed made Gohan mad with hatred. He was sick of everything. Sick of living alone. He was fourteen. No fourteen year old should live like this.

Then he sighed. It couldn't be helped. The only people he saw were the people in the nearby village. All of them liked him very much, but he only ventured there every once and awhile to gain supplies. Perhaps someday he could find a wife there. Maybe.

Gohan then stood up and cleaned off his plate. He then sighed once more and went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning was nothing more than beatiful. The rain had stopped, and the ground was mostly dry except for the dew on the grass and flowers.

It was as if everything had florished, like a new light on the world. Gohan smiled at the thought of that. He then decided to go out and take a walk.

As he walked out of his house, he noctice something out in the feild. He blinked in surprise to what it could be.

When he finally approached it, he gasped. It was an air-copter, someone must've crashed due to all of the rain last night. He blinked as he could sense a small, but still there, ki.

He quietly walked up to it, and carefully lifted the plane. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like a girl inside. He quickly tore off the cockpit door and picked her up.

She looked to be about his age. Her face had some minor straches, but she plenty of scrapes on the rest of her body. Gohan quickly managed to get her into a better pisition and brought her back to his home.

Setting her down on the couch, Gohan took another look at her. Her clothes were pretty much shredded, her jeans were mainly just shorts now, and her t-shirt wasn't much there at all. He blushed noticing her clevage, and quickly looked away. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a first-aid kit. He tried his best at cleaning her scrapes, then just decided to leave her there until she awoken. He decided it'd be best to search her copter to see if there was any form of identification.

All he managed to find was a suitcase, full of things such as clothes. He set this next to her, and then decided to just sit and wait until she wakes. For some reason, he couldn't help himself from staring at her. She was pretty. With long black hair that went down maybe two inches below her shoulders. Not to mention her face was perfect. He smiled at what her eyes must look like. Her lips were just irristible to him, he had never studied a girl as such before, but once he thought about it, he had never been at the proper age to think of girls before. He redded, but still kept staring. Her skin was just the perfect tone of ivory, and seemed to glow. His eyes trailed down to her clevage, and he flushed even more. Her breasts weren't execidingly large, but from what he learned from some of his father's more ill-treated friends, she had perhaps maybe a C-cup. Which he always thought to be pretty large.

By now his face was as red as a tomato, and he turned away. Closing his eyes tightly trying to get all of the bitter thoughts out of his head, he could sense movement near him. He turned back to the girl, and watched her as she streched, and then yawned, before opening her eyes and looking and him.

She jumped, and hastly looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

Gohan blushed, seeing that her eyes just as he predicted, were very pretty. A sparkling shade of blue. He then jumped too, realising she was awake, and looking at him.

"Uh...Hi.", Gohan said before smiling.

Videl blinked, and hesitated before saying, "Hi....where am I?", she said realising how bruised up and scarred she was.

"Oh...umm....well....you're in the 483 Mountain Area, I found you in your copter this morning. I'm guessing you mustv'e crashed from last night's rainfall."

Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered, "Yes...of course. I remember now. I couldn't see. I ended up hitting my head", she paused and put a hand as to where she was hit, "and then everything just went black."

"Yeah.....I managed to find your things", he referred to the suitcase next to her, "but I didn't manged to find any sort of identification.", he blushed, wondering what exactly her name could be, and imagined it to be very pretty as she was. "If I may ask...what is your name?"

She smiled, "Videl, Videl Satan. Yours?"

He looked down and blushed, as his imagination proved to be correct, "Gohan. Gohan Son."

She sat there for a minute, looking around the place. It seemed to be a very small, but still charming home. With maybe only two or three bedrooms, but the room she was in right now, which she figured was the living room was very nice. A cosy fireplace, and a tv were the only real things of intrest.

"So...Do you live alone?", She asked, just trying to bring up a subject.

He continued to look down, but with a sad tone answered, "Yeah...my folks passed away a while ago."

She blinked, "And yet you live alone? Is that even legal?"

"To tell the truth, probably not, but the neighboring village near here knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, and that I'll be just fine.", he said shrugging.

"Oh...I see.", she said before staring off at the floor.

For a couple minutes, complete slience filled the room until Gohan cleared his throat. "So..do you need to use the phone or anything? Get a hold of your family?"

She huffed, "Well...to tell the truth I was trying to run away from them....but....I suppose I do need to get out of here don't I?", she said before smiling once more.

Gohan flourished, "You don't have to leave...well...I mean, I can fly you to the village."

Videl hestiated, "Well...the problem is I don't have any money..so I'll have no way to leave for a while. I hate to ask....", she then stopped.

Gohan blinked, "..What?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here? Just for a week or two? I'll do my share. I'll clean, cook, sleep outside. I swear by it.", she asked.

Gohan looked down once more, flushed. "I have no problem with you staying here, or taking you to the village. I have some money I never have any use for, and you're welcome to use it to get out of here...I wouldn't blame you."

Her eyes widened, "It's not that at all! I just....I guess I'm just stubborn, and hate the idea of you paying for me."

Gohan stood there for a minute, "Well...I suppose I'm the same way...except, I really don't mind if you stayed or didn't. I'll just warn you that it's pretty boring here. You're welcome to stay in any room. I don't care which."

Videl smiled, "Thank you.", she then picked up her suitcase and walked to the first room she saw.

It was plain, but at the same time satisfying. With white walls, and a twin sized bed. The bed had a handmade comforter on it, alone with handmade sheets and pillow covers. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, and also in the room was a desk in front of a large window.

Setting the suitcase on the bed, she walked to the window, and smiled when she looked outside. Nothing but a feild of beautiful flowers leading down to a forrest. It was her guess that there was most likely a lake nearby. She then turned back to the bed and set her suitcase on the floor and pulled out some clothes. She then walked out into the hall, looking around for a bathroom.

"Hmm...", she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen and found Gohan sitting at the table fixing himself breakfast.

"Hey Gohan?", she asked, catching his attention. "Yes?", he said looking up at her.

"Where's the bathroom? I really want to take a shower..."

He reddened a little at the question, it's behind the house, we have a bathouse. You can't miss it.", he said directing her to the back door.

"Thanks...", she said taking his direction. She smiled when she saw it. It was made out of logs, like the main house, but was the size of a regular room. Walking inside, she saw that it was mainly halved. Half was a jacuzzi, and the other half a shower. She noticed a towel rack, grabbed it, and then stripped down. She set her clothes and towel on the rack, which was in a cubby-hole type area to where they couldn't get wet. Walking up to the shower, she managed to get the water to the right temperature before showing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan was trying his best to clear the table from his breakfast, and left the leftover portion in the mircowave for Videl. He looked to the center of the table and quickly realized that he needed to visit the apple tree outback and collect the harvest.

He grabbed the basket, put his shoes on and headed out back to the apple tree. It didn't take him long at all to collect the apples, and within what seemed like a split-second was walking back to the house.

He noticed the steam coming out of the bathouse, and remembered that Videl was in there. He blushed remembering that there was a hole on the side only people from the outside could see. He meant to fix it, but since no one else reisded with him, he didn't worry that much about it.

He gulped, he was almost the point to where he would pass the side of the bathouse. The side that had the hole. As much as he tried, he couldn't tell his eyes not to look.

As he managed to get closer, his eyes quickly looked inside the building, looking for her. But yet, they saw nothing. He nearly jumped when he saw her exit out of the bathouse door, fully dressed and walking back into the house.

Gohan sighed. He didn't know what was coming over him. For some reason, he knew that what he almost did was in fact wrong, but at the same time he felt...dissapointed in himself. He sulked. This was going to be a interesting week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eh. I haven't written in forever, but I just thought this was something I had to write. Yes, both of them are indeed fourteen, so the sexual content isn't in any way too intense. (I myself am fourteen, and pretty much everyone my age talks about sex all the time....while, only a minium of us have actually done so, I'm sure there are plenty that do.) If it makes you feel any better, they can be 14 going on 15. Plus, Gohan's birthday is coming up soon. Maybe in the next month or so. Plus, I don't plan on them having any sex...so please no reviews on me being completely sick and perverted.

This plotline seems a little...iffy on my behalf. I do need some help...so if you do review, can you please provide me with some ideas? Or questions about this plot? Thanks.

I'll try to update asap! - Elincia.


	2. Yet I Don't Mind Staying Here

Hey! I immeadately wrote this chapter after writing the first. It's rather amazing, since I usually suck at updating. I think I'm even going to try and write the third. :D Something I've really been wondering is if my chapter length is all right. Review and tell me so. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel

Chapter Two - Yet I Don't Mind Staying Here

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week had passed since Videl's arrival to Gohan's home, and the two hadn't really spoken to one another. Videl didn't ask for much, nor did she seem to need that much either. She'd always be out in the feilds, or in the woods, looking for things, such as fruit or some kind of natural resource, that could be sold. Gohan told her he'd take her to the City within another two weeks, and she complied.

The only time the two really did talk was during meals, and even then it mostly delt with the words, "Can you please pass the --". They didn't mean to avoid eachother. Gohan just plain isn't well with socializing, and Videl is just the type of person to keep to herself.

She sighed. Lying on her bed. The first few days here were anything but boring. She had plenty to explore, and everything was beatiful, but now, she didn't have all that much to do. She gathered enough goods to where she'd make a decent price in the village market.

Her eyes searched the room, for something of any intrest, and noticed a picture on the wall she hadn't taken much attention to. She got up out of bed, and walked towards it.

In the picture, was a man, with truly messy hair, wearing an orange gi. A woman with black hair in a bun, with a Chinese-style dress, and a young boy on the shoulders of the man. The boy was wearing green, and a green hat with some sort of large jewel on top.

Videl smiled, realizing it must've been Gohan and his family. They all looked so happy. She had no clue what a family like that was like. Her mother died before she could remember, and her father was always out. She was often left alone.

She then stepped back to the bed and sat. Her thoughts tracking back to Gohan. She didn't really understand him...much less know him. She wanted to so badly...but at the same time, didn't want to intrude, since he was so generous in letting her stay there.

She smiled as she pictured him in her head. She had to admit that he was attractive. His face was just naturally handsome yet cute at the same time. The type of face you couldn't get tired of. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of his body. He had the best physique on any guy their age she had ever seen. No boy in her age at school worked like he did.

She couldn't help but remember one day coming out of the forrest seeing him working out in the feilds. Every muscle on his body was defined, and well-worked.

Gohan seemed really nice, but yet at the same time..it was as if he was scared. Scared to know someone. She couldn't understand it.

Videl then sat up, and came up with an idea. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Once getting there, looked in the cabinet and smiled at what she found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan yawned. He was sitting in his room, with nothing to do. It was once again raining inside, and so he couldn't venture the outdoors as usual. He decided to get up and head to the kitchen for a snack. Once outside his door, he couldn't help but sniff the air. There was an unusual scent, one that smelled 

He inhaled some more, and tried his best to keep his mouth from watering. He hadn't had a meal like the one he pictures in so long. Walking into the kitchen, he blushed seeing none other than Videl fixing dinner. For some reason, the thought of her cooking for him was just...pleasant.

"Umm...Videl?", Gohan asked.

She blinked before turning to him, "Yes Gohan?"

He looked down at the floor, "Uhmm...may I ask what you're fixing?"

"Oh, just some basic riceballs along with some fish. Sorry...I was just really bored and...", she said, feeling that maybe she should have asked first.

"No! It's fine..really...I haven't umm...", he paused, scratching the back of his head, "I just haven't had a home cooked meal in forever...."

"Oh....well, I made plenty, and I mean plenty. Even for you.", she said before smiling. She couldn't help but noctice his rather large appitite.

He could feel his cheeks heat up a little, "Thats...great.", he said before smiling.

She couldn't help but grin. Her plan was working. "You're welcome. It should be ready in 20 minutes or so. "

When Videl finished, her and Gohan enjoyed a nice meal. Both of them talked about just stupid pointless things. The type of things that don't mean anything, but yet help you get to know that person.

Both of them were sitting in the living room watching tv, when the news came on.

"Hello there folks. This is Ron Sheridan, from WJKM reporting.", the reporter on the tv said.

"It's come to our attention that the famous daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl has been missing. If anyone has any ideas to her whereabouts, please contact this number --", he said before Videl immeadately turned the tv off.

"Ugh....stupid mother fuckers...", she said, then realised her words. "Sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Gohan stared at her, "It's okay....you're the daughter of Hercule?", he asked partly in disbelief.

"Yeah...he's my father biologicially I suppose. In a metaphoric sense, I really don't have one.", she said before collapsing on a chair. "It's great.", she said rolling her eyes in total sarcasm, "Being the daughter of the man that supposedly defeated Cell..."

Gohan couldn't help but blush. "Oh....this is none of my business...but...why did you run away?"

Videl sighed. Being the strong girl she is, she wasn't planning on crying or anything, but at the same time, she felt a major twinge of hatred. "Because he's a total piece of bullshit...in all of his roles. As the savior of the world, as my father.....it's all just bullshit. All he ever does is party, drink, fuck all of these fucking hookers...", she said with her fists clenched.

Gohan didn't say anything. He always wondered about Videl. What she was actually running from. He didn't understand why he didn't make that conclusion of her being the daughter of Hercule sooner. Although, he wondered what she'd say if she knew he was the one who defeated that bastard Cell, and everything he did. He was truly just the biggest mother fucking bastard ever to exist.

"Well...If you want the truth. I don't believe your father beat that mother fucker.", he said before smiling.

Videl blinked in amazment at hearing Gohan say those words, but then smiled and laughed. "Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

The two sat in slience for a couple minutes. Until Videl remembered what she was trying to do. Get closer to Gohan.

"So...do you go to school?", she asked, calmly.

"No. I was homeschooled....and...I have my GED, and I figure thats enough. You really don't need it around here. You?", he said turning to her.

"I used to go to Satan City Junior High....school sucks ass. It really does. Bunch of dumbass students complete with dumbass teachers as well. I don't think I'll be getting a diploma or GED..since...you're right. You don't really need it."

Gohan smirked, "Yeah. What do you plan on doing when you get out of here? As in back into the city?"

Videl put on a look of thought for a minute, "Well..actually..I was thinking about staying in this type of area. Some sort of rual area. The city isn't that great..."

"Yeah...I know what you mean. Thats sort of why I only go to even the small villages unless I absoleutely need to. I guess...I just like being alone. Or only with people I know."

Videl smiled, "Yeah. I get what you mean."

Gohan smiled back. For some reason, he for once. He finally in over 3 years, felt like he wasn't alone. Him and Videl ended up spending the entire night talking about just general things. Like what school is like, and how much better the rural areas were than the actual city.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan smiled as he streched and yawned, he felt so peaceful, and everything seemed so right. He opened his eyes only to turn and extreme color of red. Him and Videl mustv'e spent so much time talking and watching tv, they must've not noticed when they fell alsleep.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was in his arms. She just made him feel so happy for some reason. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

There was something else she did to him as well....the happiness came just from the fact that she was a friend, but the other feeling... Gohan just couldn't explain it. She just made him....wonder and want to do things he never dreamed of.

He stared at her, he was holding her, and they were facing eachother. His eyes trailing every feature. Her face was just perfect. As was the rest of her body. A weird feeling he never felt came over him every time he looked at her like this. His eyes then managed to lock onto her chest, watching her breasts raise everytime she took a breath.

Watching this made him think of things that a few days ago wouldv'e made him feel so disgusting inside. He remembered staying over at Master Roshi's house once when he was little. He couldn't sleep, so he snuck into the front room and turned the tv on, and a movie was on.

It was one of those teen movies where the characters were only around the ages of 16 and 17. It was the first and only R-rated movies he'd ever seen. His mind traced back to one scene where the boy and girl were on the couch just like him and Videl were now. At the time, what that couple in the movie ended up doing disgusted him so much, but right now just felt like the right thing to do.

His mind also retraced back to when he was seven. He couldn't sleep then either, and he walked down to his parents room, only to hear the strangest noises. He stood in the doorway, and watched his father and mother doing "it", before running off back into his room.

He quickly inhaled, smelling a rather sweet scent that must've been Videl. For a minute, Gohan could feel his eyes close, as he was starting to enjoy himself. Part of him at that moment wished his father and friends were still around. They could help him understand what was going on.

He quickly but carefully got up out of bed, trying his best not to move Videl. He suceeded in doing so, then quickly sprinted to the bathroom as quietly as possible. For some reason his breathing was rather heavy, and it wasn't from the sprinting. He could feel the heavy load in his pants, and how badly it wanted attention at that moment. He swiftly lowered his pants and boxers before placing his hands on his enlarged member, moving them up and down. He leaned aganist the wall, moving his hands faster and faster. Each movement felt like heaven to him. His breathing deepened, and finally he climaxed. He was soon panting, and covered in sweat. He managed to get a hold of himself though, and clean both himself and the bathroom.

He exited the bathroom, very sweaty and rather exhausted. It was amazing how he had fought so many large and massive battles in his lifetime, but his first time masturbating seemed like such a large achievement. He couldn't help but pant, since he'd never expierence something as such.

He quickly ran out back to the bathouse and entered, and realized it was already in use.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", yelled Videl, who luckly just stripped down, and managed to grab her towel.

Gohan felt his face heat up so badly at that moment, "Videl...I am so sorry...I seriously....I'm just..uhh....used to living alone that....I..uh....I...", he couldn't help but stand there and stutter, and yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She herself was a rather deep color of red, but that was out of fustration, "Gohan....I'd really appreachate it if you left...", she said with a very serious tone.

Gohan heard this very well, and respected her in every way, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to move. His eyes just kept looking up and down her perfect body. Although both of them were only fourteen, it was obvius to both that they're physiques were already considered what they were going to be for the rest of their lifetime.

She was now beaming with anger, "Gohan! What don't you understand?", she screamed, only to be pushed on the other side by Gohan. She gasped, as he managed to hold her on the side of the shower wall, the warm water getting on the both of them, as he quickly stripped himself down, and threw her towel down. He then grasped her into a very passionate kiss, which both of them greatly participated in.

His hands trailed down her sides and felt over her smooth soft skin. He was right, she was perfect. Absoleutely perfect. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked at him with a lustful look of her own. Licking her lips, she quickly left several kisses down his torso, getting closer to the place he most wanted her. Closer and closer her kisses came, as they were almost there, she stopped.

His eyes were wide open. Thats when he realised he was still the bathroom. Looking up, he realised he must've dosed off after cleaning everything off. He quickly looked at the door hearing a voice.

"Gohan!! Are you in there? Can you please come out!! I really need to pee!!!", Videl yelled knocking on the door.

Gohan blinked in realisation of his dream and how...much he enjoyed it. Getting up from bathroom floor, he quickly opened the door, rushing past Videl with the reddest face.

"Uhh..thanks?", Videl said, looking behind her only to see Gohan was gone. She then shook her head and entered the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh. You'll have to forgive me if those masturbation scenes and the dream sucked. I've never written a sex scene, or a masturbation scene before. Let me know how I can improve....really. I don't really know if I did right or not. I have no beta-reader or anything. Any volunteers? :D

I'll try to update as soon as I can! You guys just keep reviewing! - Elincia N.


	3. The Start of Sweet Beautiful Love

Eh. For some reason, I've had a hell of a lot of inspiration. This is the third chapter, that I've writeen the same day I wrote the first two. It's amazing.

Although...I'm rather scared to find out my feedback. Since no one has read my story yet....

Yep, yep...Read and review please. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl walked out of the bathroom, wondering what had happened to Gohan. _He seemed rather..upset. I wonder what's could be upsetting him.... _She searched the entire house, including the surrounding area, and still no sign of him.

She walked back into the house dissapointed in the fact she had to give up. She plopped onto her bed as always, and looked out the window.

The outdoors here were so beautiful. It was one of those things that made her deeply want to stay here. The dark-haird girl blushed. The thought of staying here with Gohan forever wasn't all that bad.

Last night her plan worked like a charm. All she had to do was cook him some decent food, and he'd open up a little. There's truth to the phrase "A way to a man's heart is to his stomach". She smiled at the thought.

She continued to sit there quietly, and stare out the window, before she heard the front door slam. She blinked in curiousity as she heard a familar-male voice yell, "Shit!".

"Gohan?", she said raising her voice, before getting out off of the bed and walking towards the kitchen.

There he was. Over the kitchen sink, trying to wash a wound of somesort. "Ugh....stupid bird...", he said to himself, not noticing Videl.

She winced at the amonunt of blood on him, and the size of the wound, "What happened to you?!", she nearly screamed before getting a towel and helping him dry the wound.

"Ugh, I was out by the lake fishing when a stupid terodactyl came and tried to steal some of my food. So I naturally flew after it. ", he said camly.

Videl, who was currently running the water on his wound looked up at him, "Fly? What the hell?", she asked before putting a hand on his forehead to feel if he had a fever. "Gohan, I think you should go lie in bed....you don't have a fever but you sound delirious."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah...you've never seen me fly before..have you?", he said before smirking. Something had changed in his attitude about her. He just couldn't see what.

The fourteen year old looked at him like he was truly crazy, "Okay....you should really go to bed. The only people I've ever seen flying were those at the Cell Games, and were you there Son Gohan? I believe not.", she said, before pushing him out of the kitchen into his room.

The demi-sayian put on a look of true pride, "Who said I wasn't? You weren't there were you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but we all know my father was, and that no one knows what happened at the end.", she said before pushing him on his bed.

"Well, to let you know, my father was there too. As was I.", he said proudly.

She rolled her eyes once more, "Yes, and I suppose you were the delivery boy? Hmm? The one with blond hair? And blond eyes? Two things you don't have?"

He smirked proudly, not aware of that his sayian side was well taking over at this point, "You want a bet?"

"Pfft.", she remarked as she was finishing up his wound. "Sure."

"Alright then.", he said in a tone of voice he himself had never heard him use before. He got up off the bed and gestured Videl to follow him out of the house. Once outside he quickly took a stance, and powered up to Super Sayian. Nearly causing Videl to collapse.

"Sure I'm not now? He said bending over to help her up."

She was entirely speechless. "But....the Cell Games...and the tricks...and the...the...", she was interupted by Gohan putting his hand on her mouth.

"Shh...", he said as he powered back down to normal. "Videl...I'm going to say all of this once, and once only. I can fly. I can use enery in a form that the regular public refers to as, "light tricks", and I did beat Cell. However, I managed costing all ofmy family and friends in the process...therefore do not want any of the fame and glory for it. You're father is welcomed to have it. The only thing I wish to have is..well...", he paused and took his hand off of her mouth.

She stood there speechless for a moment before speaking, "...is?"

He turned to her. Looking her straight in the eyes. Both of them stood there staring at eachother before finally Gohan snickered and entered the house.

Videl still stood there. Trying to let everything in. She now had a ton of questions. Not to mention she was just plain confused. Shaking her head, she just walked back into the house as well. She wasn't watching where she was going, and was only looking at the floor. She saw a bed and threw herself onto it, and apprently partly onto someone else.

She sat up immeadately, "I am so sorry. I guess I'm just used to my house where the room is right down the hall and...", she was once again slienced by Gohan.

He smiled at her. "It's alright....you just landed on my side.", he stopped to lick his lips. "Tell me something Videl...", he said while brushing away some of the strands of hair in her face. "...If I asked you to stay with me...would you?"

She blinked, and didn't bother to say anything since his hand was still on her mouth.

"Because....honestly...I wouldn't mind....I really wouldn't. ", he paused again, looking her up and down, before pulling her towards him, holding her. "I'd love it if you did...", he said looking down at her. Something had happened to him. It was like another side of him had taken over. His sayian side. He smiled as he finally realised it. It all made sense.

Videl sat there completely slient. She wasn't scared..but at the same time, she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that...she liked it. Whatever it was. She smirked. Realising what Gohan was doing.

He loosened his grip around her a little, and to his surprise she pushed him flat onto the bed, with her on top. She smiled before whispering in his ear, "What exactly are you planning Gohan?", she said before trailing his chest with her fingers.

Gohan grinned. "Well...I'm not sure about planning...but there are sure as hell a lot of things I wish I could plan on doing..."

She smiled. Finally realising what was going on. "Does the savior of the world like me? Hmm?", she said lustfully as she licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

"You bet he does...", the demi-sayian finished before kissing her full on the lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alright. I say this now, since I just put the first two chapters online, and haven't received any feedback as of yet, that these two will NOT have sex. Just a very nice makeout session. There's too many conservation people out there who would chop my head off if I allowed such a thing as intercourse to happen. /.

Please review and give me your opinons and suggestions. I'm really not sure if I should just skip two years, or what... Hell, if enough people don't have a problem with it, I'll let them have sex. (Just once) Review and please help!

- Elincia N.


	4. Trying to Get To Know Eachother

Hey guys. Eh. I have to apoligse for some of this story. I came up with the idea a long time ago, when I first saw Blue Lagoon (one of my favorite movies period), but didn't think of sitting down and writing it until Saturday night. Well...on Saturday night I went to a party, and wasn't exactly sober when I came home and wrote the first three chapters.

The main mistake I managed to accomplish in this story was not letting Videl know that Gohan could fly straight from the begining. So I ended up slurring it all together, and was not a good idea to smoke right before I wrote it...that wasn't very smart of me. Although, I am proud that I actually managed to post it, and am very happy with the amount of reviews I've gotten so far. So I do plan to continue.

-.-.-.-.-

I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel

Chaper 4 - Trying to Know Eachother

-.-.-.-

Peaceful. That was the only word needed to describe the scene. Not a sound to be heard, just complete slience. The comforting, relaxing type of slience. Both the boy and the girl lay alsleep on the bed. Him lying on his back, his face strait up. Her, right next to him, but not to the point to where they were touching, but still to where you could tell she was content. She was on her side, facing him.

It seemed like nothing could wake the two, but yet, something did. The boy's eyes fluttered opened, as he formed a smile on his face. Turning to the side, he kept his smile, but his eyes widened at the comprehension at what happened to him the night before. He quickly, but carefully, got out of the bed, and ran towards the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, turned on the lights, and headed straight for the mirror. Looking into it, he saw what he was looking for. Several red marks on his neck. He blushed. The memories of the teen movie he stayed up and watched when he was little came back to him. The "hot" makeout sessions, which he never imagined to be real, were. He then couldn't help but smile, and began to brush his teeth and go on with all of his other morning duties.

After finishing with his teeth, he decided the best option would be to take a shower. Walking outback in the cool morning felt much better than he expected, and he hastly grabbed a towel, before entering the shower.

-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, the girl was still alsleep, but not for long. Like the boy, her eyes also fluttered open, and she smiled, of course at the thoughts of what happened the night before. She stretched her legs and arms, but didn't get out of bed. Instead she lied there. Still smiling.

She didn't know what exactly what was going on. Gohan mentioned the proceeding night that something to do with the moon caused him to act the way he had before. That the next morning, he should be back to his normal self. What she couldn't understand exactly, what was _normal _when it came to Gohan. She then shook her head mentally at the thought, and closed her eyes, trying to get more sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

By the afternoon, neither of them had really spoken to one another. Videl was in the living room, watching tv, not really feeling like moving around, while Gohan was outside exercising. He decided that enough was enough, and entered the household.

"Hey Videl.", he said to her, as he passed by her and went directly to the kitchen.

"Hey..", she said in response, before getting up off the couch, accompaning him in the kitchen. "Hey, if you want, I can make dinner. It's no problem.", she said.

Gohan blinked, as he pulled out the water pitcher and poured out a glass. "Sure. I mean if you really want to."

She gleamed, "Yeah! I've been bored all freaking day anyhow...", she said before quickly running over to the refridgerator and pulling out ingredients.

-.-.-.-.-

The two sat quietly as they ate. Not saying a word. The slience had nothing to do with the food. Only with the fact neither of the two knew how to start off a conversation without bringing up the night before.

"So...", Videl said as she twirled her fork.

Gohan simply looked up and nodded before taking another bite.

"How was your day?", she asked politely as possible.

"It was okay...yours?", he asked inbetween bites.

"Same...", she said, allowing the awkward slience to take over again.

He quickly finished his meal, and then excused himself and left for his room.

Videl sat there rolling her eyes, wondering how someone like him couldv'e eaten so much food so fast. She then sighed, before getting up and cleaning her plate. After she finished, she just simply shook her head, before walking up to Gohan's door. She stood there in hestiation for a moment, then knocked.

"Come in.", she heard from inside. She quickly did as she was told, and entered the room.

Gohan was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What's up?", he said as he sat up.

"Nothing in particular...I'm just..bored.", she said before plopping onto the the bed next to him.

He felt his cheeks reddened, as she nearly sat on top of him. "Oh...anything you need to talk about?", he said a bit nervous as to what her answer could be.

Videl smiled, "Yeah actually...", she said before looking him straight in the face, "What are you?"

Gohan jumped at the question, "What do you mean?"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at the demi-sayian, "You **know** what I mean. You can fly, eat like a horse, and not to mention you "claim" to have defeated Cell...", she said rather trimphantly with a large smirk plastered onto her face.

Gohan took a large breath, "Well...if you really want to know..it'll take a while."

She smiled, still feeling tons of pride, "I think I'm good for a nice long story.."

"All right...if you say so..."

-.-.-.-

Sorry if this is really short, it's a school night, and I have to shower and get ready for tomorrow. Besides, I think it's a nice place to end, and I really want to quicken the story up. Which is partly why I'm rushing a bit....(someone pointed this out in my reviews.)

Another person pointed out that having them have intercourse at 14 isn't the best idea, which I have no problem compiling with. (No they didn't have sex. Only a long makeout session...if I didn't make that clear in the fic) I also received one more review about this fic being based on The Blue Lagoon. I don't plan on having this exactly like the Blue Lagoon, only in resemblence. Gohan and Videl being alone, with no parents, and them falling in love naturally as like in the movie. The last review that came to my attention was one where the reviewer asked what exactly happened to Chi-Chi. Well, I decided that Cell managed to kill everyone, and I mean everyone in the DBZ plotline except Gohan, Videl, and (maybe - haven't decided as of yet) Piccolo, Master Roshi, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Maybe a few others, but the ones that are definetly dead are: Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, etc. Basicly the family.

Eh...sorry if all of that was a bit confusing, but I'm guessing you're getting the general idea. (Hopefully..) I'll try to update tomorrow, with another chapter, (hopefully a bit longer than this one).

Review please. :D. - Elincia N.


	5. Something To Be Happy For

    Hey guys. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I've never had such a turnout before. :D. Yeah. Forgive me for this, but I'm very surprised when no one happened to comment on me mentioning me taking hits of fifty. All of us happen to have bad habits, and unfortunantely for me, that includes smoking. Both weed and cigarettes. If you didn't know, fifty is a type of weed, (it may be spelled differently, I'm not a big pot-smoker..) Although. I do happen to noctice, that when I am "high", I tend to have a better imagination.

    I don't know if me mentioning that will get me kicked off the site. Which, it really shouldn't, since it shouldn't offend anyone. The only thing that really matters is the story itself, and not the author's personal life. I just thought I'd make that clear, in case any of my chapters come out a bit...unorganized than usual. I will admit also, that I was the highest I've ever been today, and the effects have just started to wear off a couple hours ago, but aren't competely gone.

    I respect the values of those who don't participate in such activities and don't believe in the use of such materials, but I assure you I don't use drugs to help me write.

    Now, back to the actual story. Many people commented on my frequent updating, and that was honestly because I had a lot of freetime. It was a four-day weekend, and I didn't have any school work. Fortunately enough, I managed to get in trouble and get in-school this week. Meaning, I finished all of my homework and assignments (even went ahead a bit) during the week, and am now free. I'm going to try and write this chapter, and one tomorrow. However, I can't guarantee how much I'll be able to update from this point on. My schoolwork is very important to me, and I don't think I have any days off until Thanksgiving, plus, my workload is most likely going to heat back up due to the new 9-weeks projects.

Now, forgive me for all of that jibberish.

-.-.-.-

I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel

Chapter 5 - Something to Be Happy For

-.-.-.-

_Astonished._ That was the only way Videl could describe her feelings right now. Everything just seemed so completely different now that Gohan told her the truth. Everying the boy managed to accomplish in life just amazed her. For some reason, she knew well-enough that if she heard this, she most likely wouldn't have believed it, but...she did. It was as if, she had a new light on things. A new way of thinking. Towards everything.

She just couldn't understand the feeling. It was like she was enlighted, but knew it all along at the same time. As her thought pattern continued, she managed to land on another subject. The one of staying here with Gohan.

Her mind just kept screaming yes, it was if everything had an answer. If she managed to look back to when she was with her father, there weren't any answers. Not one at all. That was what scared her about staying with Gohan. Something so _maginificent_ can't possibly be that way forever. Something would change. He'd tire of her. She'd tire of him. Or, something disasterous. He'd die. She'd die. They'd have a child that'd die. Her father would come looking for her. Someone would come looking for Gohan. All of the possiblities just seemed completely endless. Making a list would just be completely impossible.

It was then she just relaxed for a minute. Leaving all of the thoughts to rest, and slowly concentrating on what she wanted. She smiled as it came to her. She was going to stay. She didn't know how long. Or how it would end up. All the raven-haired girl with the blue eyes knew, was that she'd rather regret staying with Gohan, then leaving without knowing what it was like.

-.-.-.-

**_I know I really rushed the first part of this story...but I had more planned for them as fourteen year olds, and managed to lose track of it along the way. Instead of putting the second part in an entirely different chapter, I'm just going to attach it to this one. _**

-.-.-.-

The sunlight poured into the room, warming the sixteen year-old beauty as she slept. Her silky black hair flowing down her shoulders, as she laid on the side facing the window. As the sun slowly crept over the mountains, she twiched. Opening her eyes carefully, and slowly stretching her limbs. Climbing out of bed, she ran her fingers through her perfect long raven locks and yawned.

She headed into the bathroom, and quickly finished her morning duties. Such as bathing, grooming and breakfast. She then occupied her time by completing small tasks. Like cleaning the living room and vaccuming the carpet floors. Once she finished with all of the chores she could think of, it was the late afternoon. She sighed. Sitting down on the front step, she looked to the horizion. The sun was about to set, and there was no sign of her "roomate", as some would call it.

She smiled. Remembering the first day they met. How much of an escape she needed. The teenage girl was pondering so deeply, she didn't noctice the figure in front of her.

"What? No hello?", a voice said.

She quickly looked up and smiled, jumping for joy. "Gohan!", she said before jumping into his arms.

He smiled, catching her and twirling her around. "I hate going into town without you...why didn't you come with me?", the onyx-haired teen said.

She rolled her eyes, "You know I hate it how all of the villagers tease us."

Gohan frowned. "So....it'd be a lot more interesting if you came."

She simply shook her head, "Did you get some more suppilies or what?", she asked turning her head to the side.

His familiar smile soon returned to his face, "Of course.", he said before handing her a pack of capsules.

She smiled, "Goody goody.", she said before walking back into the house.

Gohan sighed. He couldn't help but watch her from behind as she walked. Her hips moved in the more seductive way. She didn't even mean to be seductive...it just happened to seduce him. She was wearing shorts, that were maybe three inches long. Showing off pretty much her all of her legs. Her shirt was tied to where maybe an inch of midriff showed, and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, but she allowed some stray strands to hang over her face. She knew how to dress to impress, and she definetly did a good job of it.

He follwed her into the kitchen, and helped her empty the capsules and redistribute the suppilies to the right places. Once they finished, they enjoyed dinner as usual, then decided to head outside.

They managed to come upon one of their favorite places, the lake. Sitting at the side of it, both of them comfortly sat staring off into space.

"Videl?", Gohan said, attempting to get the girl's attention.

"Yes Gohan?", she asked, smiling.

He smiled, before pulling her in and kissing her deeply as always. He felt a smile to her lips, and couldn't help but return her smile. Their tounges lovingly moving as one, his hands starting to explore her body. Moving up and down her curves, entering her shirt. She made a noise of approval as his hands slipped under her bra and started to massage her breasts. She soon found herself playing with her hands as well. Grasping onto his member, moving up and down gently but in a repitive motion. He growled at this, and for a minute seperated from her. Pulling off his own shirt, he leaned back in, only to have her lean back out. Discarding her shirt and bra they continued again. This time, her hands roaming all over his chest, as he leaned down to suck her right nipple while massaging the other breast. She then began kissing his neck, licking and softly biting earning several growls in approval.

The couple continued this for a while, before getting back into a passionate kiss, as he slowly took off her shorts and panties, as she stripped him of his pants and boxers. Getting on top of him, still continuing the kiss, his member started to rub aganist her folds, earning a moan from her.

Even though the two had done this so many times, each time was more passionate and enjoying than the last. He slowly entered her as always, and then began to speed up with each thrust. Both were panting for air right when he realeased, as she did as well.

The two looked at eachother, gasping, but with a smile. They kissed eachother once more, before he held her in his arms, and quickly the two of them dosed off.

The two woke up, not surprised at what they saw. This wasn't the first time the two had intercourse outdoors, and managed to awake there as well. Videl streched as she always did every morning, then ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Well...how was last night?"

Gohan chuckled, "Great. You?"

She grinned, "It was fantastic.".

He smiled, running a hand through his own black spiky hair. "Well....what should we do now?", he said. In his wonderful voice. Over the past two years, his voice managed to deepen. Becoming a bit more mature and majoring in sex appeal.

"Sit here, and enjoy eachother's company...", she said before widening her smile.

Gohan shook his head. "You're getting so perverted. Just wait until you end up pregnant Videl.", he said before grinning at her. Both of them had already discussed the thought of having children, and were well for it.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one that would have to deal with all of the mood swings and taking care of me.", she said before beaming with pride.

"Whatever...", he said before getting up and pulling on a pair of pants. "Come on...we need to get back to the house and get cleaned up."

-.-.-.-

It had been nearly a month after the events that happened the night Gohan returned from the village. Gohan had noticed something about Videl. She was getting up earlier than he would, and would leave during the night to the bathroom. He also noticed that her appitite had increased a bit. It wasn't until he woke up this morning did he speak to her about it.

However, when he woke up, he turned to the side, and didn't see her there. Instead, he heard gagging noises in the bathroom. Getting up out of bed, he walked to there, standing behind her, as she stood back up from the toliet and flushed it.

He crossed his arms, "Okay...what's up?", he asked not expecting no for an answer.

She sighed. "Nothing. I guess I'm just a little..", she paused.

He blinked in curiousity, "A little what?"

She turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Pregnant.."

-.-.-.-

Whoo. This took me over 4 hours to write..mainly because I kept having to leave the room. Eh. To tell the truth, I'm really starting to loose a bit of interest in this plot. Which is why I'm trying to get to the point to where they have Pan. Just to expierment a bit.

I'm thinking about writing another fic dealing with Gohan being Sayiaman, and in some way Videl discovering his identity. Anyone have any suggestions? Greatly appreachated.

As always, review, and I'll try my best to update. Today is 11-13, and I'll probably be able to write another chapter tomorrow. - Elincia.


End file.
